Stuck
by Sardonically Honest
Summary: Aang decides to make Sokka and Zuko finally get along. His methods are, however, questionable. The two are now not aloud to leave each other's presence: ever. But as they descover more about eachother, they descover more about themselves as well.ZukoXSokk
1. Too Far

**A/N:** This is my frist Avatar fic, and I am posting it under a friends account. Yes, I know her bio is a bit bitchy if I do say so myself, but I am greatful for such a great friend who lets me post yaoi here. You see, many of my other friends (don't bash them, they are some of my best friends) are against homosexuality in general, and would get mad at me if they knew I was posting this... so let's not tell them. For any of my other writing please look up Koigokoro-Love, for that is my normal account and not a borrowed account.

**A/N:**I accep flames

**A/N:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or any of the charactors. This disclaimer covers all following chapters as well.

**A/N: **Warning this fic contains swearing, crude humor, and a gay relationship.

**A/N: **My beta is the same person who is letting me post this on her account.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Too Far

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." Sokka kicked the ground in front of him with each word.

"Suck it up, Sokka. He's here to teach Aang. You know we need him." Katara's voice of reason came from next to him. Despite the words she said, Sokka could hear the disdain flowing underneath it all.

"I know, but he's still stupid. Stupid, anal, Fire Nation bas- Oow!"

"Watch out for the rock Sokka." Toph said sarcastically behind him, laughing as the Water Tribe warrior hopped on one foot.

"Oh shut up." He growled.

Toph laughed a bit more; flicking a pebble at his head and making him fall over.

"I wish you weren't blind. Then you could see that I was glairing at you."

"Don't worry; I can feel it just fine." She said, walking past him.

"Klutz." The voice of the object of Sokka's disdain came from above him, blocking out the sun for a moment. Grabbing a stick he swung at the firebenders shin – hard. The firebender easily avoided the attack, making the stick come back to hit Sokka between the eyes, just as hard. More snickers from above and Zuko continued walking, leaving Sokka in the dirt, still clinging to his foot, and now leaking from his eyes as well.

"Stupid, firebending asshole."

* * *

The first thing Sokka saw when he walked back into camp that night was Zuko. He and Aang were meditating by the fire. He watched as the firebenders chest rose, and fell, and then rose again, following the pattern of the fire. Or was it the fire following the pattern of his breathing? Probably the latter. He was a firebender after all. 

Out of sheer spite Sokka picked up a rock and flung it at Zuko, but as soon as it got within five inches of his face, it was swallowed in a small burst of flame. Annoyed, Sokka picked up another, and another and another until there were no more pebbles around him anymore. The area around Zuko was, however, littered with scorched stones.

He spun around in a huff, intending to stomp off to help Momo scratch his ears when a sharp jolt came at the back of his head. Turning he saw nothing out of the ordinary, except Zuko now had a smirk on his scarred face. _Stupid Firebending asshole! _Sokka thought, enraged by the prince's childish behaviour.

* * *

He dreamed of love gone awry that night. It was a colourful dream; colourful colors, colourful outfits, colourful language. Yue and Suki never would have gotten along very well, would they have? But they were fighting over him, and that made Sokka smile in his dream. 

But inevitably, the dream came to a close. Sokka lay in the silence of the early morning, awake but still very much asleep. He rolled over wiggling further into his warm bedroll. He wiggled some more, noticing something wrong. There was something sticky in his bedroll with him. Something sticky, and between his legs. _Oh spirits! _He did _not _just have a wet dream!

No, he didn't. Nothing erotic had _happened_ in his colourful dream, just a lot of fighting. This wasn't right. Sitting up he looked down at his crotch.

"ZUKO!" He shouted.

"Shut up, I'm meditating." The amused voice of Zuko came from the pulsing fire.

"Don't tell me to shut up you prick! You put sap in my bedroll!"

Zuko smiled, suppressing laughter. "Really now? Are you sure that you weren't just dreaming of what's-her-name Moon Spirit, or Crazy-Warrior-Girl?"

Sokka scoffed, "Of course not!"

"Really? Then why are you blushing?"

"I-I-Your eyes are closed! How can you tell if I'm blushing?"

Zuko opened one eye, smiled more, and then closed it again, the smirk settling on his features. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"Shut-up! Thanks to you, I'm now stuck to my bedroll."

Still growling under his breath, Sokka hopped to his bag, high up in Appa's saddle. After a considerable amount of stretching he managed to make it fall off, his boomerang with it.

"Ow," he moaned, rubbing his head.

Searching through it, he found his hunting knife, extracting it and moving to sit by the fire. Although it was morning, there still wasn't enough light to do this safely.

"I'd warn you to be careful with that, in case you cut something off, but I don't think that's needed." Zuko commented.

"Well, at least you can't find anything to mock in my skill with a knife. Thank you." Sokka said grudgingly, but still surprised by the complement.

"No, I just don't think there's anything there to cut off."

"Oh, shut up!" He said, throwing a rock at the prince. Just like last night, it was blocked before it could do any damage. He didn't care though, too occupied by the problem of the sap. Leaning over himself, he shuffled through the fabric, pulling it as far off of his boxers as possible, and then cutting the sap that was connecting it.

He had freed himself from the bag by the time the rest of the gang was up. At least he didn't have to suffer the embarrassment of falling for another once of Zuko's pranks in front of everyone else. There was the time he had been lighting the fire, and it just wouldn't light, until after an hour of frustration it exploded in his face. It had taken days for his eyebrows to grow back in.

Standing up, he started to make his way to the bag he had left on the ground. The sun was almost all the way up now, but it was still chilly from the night. He could tell it was going to be calm flying.

Taking a step he heard a _rip_ and fabric pulling at his legs. Looking down made him blush even more.

"What was that?" Toph asked.

"Nothing," Sokka insisted, his voice higher than normal. Awkwardly, he tried to cover up the ripped fabric that was hanging uselessly around him. "Shut up, Zuko! And Aang, don't even start."

"You have to admit though, that was pretty funny." Katara said, bringing him some new boxers and pants.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was."

"Shut up, Zuko. It's all your fault."

"So?"

"So that gives you no right to say anything."

"Kind of like how you had no right to carry on about when you glued my shirt to me?" Zuko retorted. "Or when you sewed my bedroll shut. Or how about the time you soaked my hands in grease so that they caught fire when I was showing Aang some new moves?" The prince was on his feet now, his muscles tense with frustration.

"You kept going on about when you poured fire sauce in my food! And when you kept throwing rocks at me while I was meditating."

"That was _you_ throwing them at _me_!" Zuko roared.

"You threw them back! Mine didn't even hit you!"

"It was still frustrating! And you weren't the one meditating, now were you!"

"That's it!" Sokka yelled as he lunged at Zuko. Zuko ducked, swinging his foot up in the air to make contact with Sokka's newly-clothed bottom.

Sokka reached for his sword, pulling out the black blade and hurtling at the Firebender, tip pointed directly at his face. Zuko stepped out of the way, sending fire balls after the warrior as he flew past. Sokka's hem was singed, smoking a little as he slashed at Zuko's bare chest. Zuko punched, fire extending past his fist and catching Sokka's shoulder, just as Sokka's blade slashed the outside of Zuko's wrist.

More fire flew and more black blade flashed at each other, both intending to kill, until Aang's voice broke through the concentration like ice. "STOP!"

They both froze, too shocked to continue by the tone in the 12-year-old avatar's voice. "Look at what you're both doing!" He shouted, fury that had not been seen in his gentle face now coming through with full force. "You've caught Appa's fur on fire, as well as a tree, and his saddle is slashed. You almost cut Momo's head off, not to mention the damage you've done to our stuff. This has gone on long enough. You are both acting foolish and I am ashamed to call you my teacher and friend. Smarten up."

For the first time Sokka and Zuko looked around the camp. Smoke was coming off of trees and clothing, bedrolls and backpacks were all split open. The damage would take at least another day to repair, if not longer.

"Sorry Aang," Sokka said sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry," Zuko muttered, looking down at his feet.

"You should be. You're going to spend the rest of the day here cleaning up, and starting tomorrow you are going to spend your days and nights next to each other until you can get along without fighting." Aang said. No one had heard so much anger in his voice before, and the two teens agreed without a word, too afraid of what would happen if they didn't.


	2. 3 10

**Chapter 2- 3/10

* * *

**

"Stop laughing! It's not my fault!"

"That you're wearing a dress? I don't know who else's fault it would be!" Zuko snickered. Because of Aang's orders he was present during Sokka's practice. "Why do you even have to wear a dress?" He asked.

"It's Kyoshi tradition." Sokka said, continuing to stretch.

"At least there is no makeup. That would just make me die."

Sokka's cheeks burned as he picked up the fan's that Suki had given him when she gave him the warrior garb. He had practiced in it since he had left Kyoshi Island, wearing the traditional dress so that the fabric wouldn't get in the way if he was ever in a real fight.

Zuko's face looked horrified when Sokka turned back to look at him again. "You can't be serious!"

"Serious about what? I haven't said anything."

"You. In makeup! Oh spirits that would be priceless!"

"Would you PLEASE stop laughing. It's hard to concentrate."

"Whatever you say, poof."

"That's it!" Sokka roared, throwing one of the fans in Zuko's direction. It stood, shivering in the trunk of a tree by the firebenders head.

"What's going on?" a voice broke in. Katara had obviously heard the racket and come to make sure that the two boys were still living. "And what are you doing in Suki's dress?"

"IT'S NOT SUKI'S DRESS, IT'S MINE!" Sokka roared

"Why do you have a dress?" Toph's voice came, followed by her appearance, from behind Katara.

"It's not a dress, it's a—"

"You just said that it _was _a dress."

"Well, it's not."

"Whatever. Now can we have some help, Sokketta, with cooking?" Toph said, earning a giggle from Zuko and Katara. She turned and Katara followed.

Zuko stood, but was stopped by Sokka's sister. "You're not aloud to leave without Sokka. Aang would be furious."

He rolled his eyes, turning back to sit down and glair at the grumbling water tribe warrior.

"Sokketta? What kind of name is Sokketta? That doesn't sound warrior-ish at all."

"Would you just shut up and get out of that stupid dress already."

Sokka obliged, pulling off the dark green over armour and arm guards. He tugged off the forehead band, and gloves, and kicked off the sandals. He brought his arm up behind his back and stretched, reaching to the buttons that were all the way down his back. The top one was easy, but as the line of buttons got further and further between his shoulder blades it got more and more difficult to undo. Finally, after much awkward stretching, Sokka gave in.

"Su – I mean Zuko?"

"What is it?" Zuko said. He was staring at the tree with the fan in it, giving Sokka what little privacy he could. "Can we go yet?"

"No. I—I need some help." Sokka pleaded, his face as red as an apple.

Zuko turned around and looked incredulously at Sokka, standing in the middle of the clearing and looking pathetic drenched in green fabric. He sighed. "Come here, I want to eat."

Zuko undid the buttons on Sokka's back as fast as he could, making fabric fall and bend awkwardly as he skipped the odd one here and there. He looked down, trying to undo a particularly annoying button on Sokka's lower back, when he blushed deep red.

Zuko gulped audibly.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked innocently.

"Nothing." Zuko said, a little quicker than he would of if that hadn't been a lie. He popped the final button, turning back to face the tree again. "Hurry up, I need to eat."

That wasn't all he had to do either. Stupid taking directions from kids. What would Aang know about 'personal time'? And oh spirit's did Zuko need some of that. He didn't know why, but simply seeing that he was undressing a man, in a dress, with –as he had recently found -- nothing under it, had created him the desperate need of personal time alone. Having turned around and seen said man, with the tanned and toned chest showing clearly as he was slipping his shirt on again, hadn't helped either.

_What's _wrong_ with me!? _He asked himself on their way back to camp. _I've never been into _peasants_ before._ He shrugged. It must be a new fetish developed from his new lifestyle.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair, with Zuko constantly bent over. His problem hadn't gone away, and he had been forced to eat less than he had intended because of his inability to stand up to get seconds.

It hadn't helped that the object of the problem had kept rubbing up against him, asking why he had been complaining so much.

"I mean, you made it seem like you were starving when I was practicing. Now you don't even want seconds? You usually eat five or six boles!"

After dinner he had excused himself, trying to escape with the excuse of 'bathroom'. Surely Aang wouldn't make Sokka come with him to the bushes to do his business, right?

Wrong.

"I thought you said you had to pee." Sokka questioned, again hitting his shoulder and he bubbled up and down. He really was getting irritating. "I didn't hear anything that sounded remotely like peeing."

"I lied."

"About needing to pee? Well, then you could simply just say 'I need to take a dump'. Or just don't say anything at all. I don't know what you're embarrassed about anyway. Everyone poops. I just—"

"Could you please shut up? I'm trying to meditate."

Meditation had been his next idea. After a short spat with Sokka about the importants of meditation, and after having been shot down with the excuse that he hadn't let Sokka practice his cross-dressing – sorry, 'Kyoshi Warrior' training – in peace, he had called Aang over. The Avatar, thankfully, got Sokka to shut up. He did not, however, allow him the privilege of leaving.

The meditation had helped, if slowly. Sokka had been distracting, to say the least, playing with rocks that lay scattered around the ground, pretending they were dolls. The warrior really was girlier than most. It had probably come from growing up without men in his life.

After meditation came Aang, with what Zuko could see would soon become a routine update on their daily behaviour.

Today's behaviour score: 3 out of 10.

"You two fight too much. Ever time I saw you, you were glaring, or finding a way to distract each other from your daily routines. Your going to have to learn to respect each other and, as a punishment—"

_Aang really is acting his age tonight,_ thought Zuko. _112._

"-- you will not be aloud to leave each others sights."

"Um, we _already_ can't leave each others sights." Sokka said, pointing out the obvious.

Aang withdrew a meal chain, 15 large links long and a bracelet at either end. Behind him, Toph was grinning evilly. "I got Toph to make this for you." He said brightly.

"As you already know, I am scoring your daily behaviour on a scale from one to ten. If you act a number above 7 then you don't have to wear this, but you do have to stay with each other. If you score fewer than 5, the chain gets shorter. Understood?"

The two prisoners stared at their jailor in horror.

_There goes 'private time', _Zuko groaned inwardly.

"Aang, I don't care if you _are_ the Avatar or not, this is just ludicrous. You can't expect me to be chained to this ass and –"

"You will listen to Aang or you will deal with me!" Katara said dangerously from behind her brother, sending visible shivers up everyone's backs.

"And you won't be chained up all the time. If there is a fight, then we have keys for the bracelets." Aang said his tone bright.

"Define '_we'._" Sokka questioned.

"Toph, Katara, and I." Aang specified, removing a key from a chain around his neck and unlocking both bracelets. He proceeded to lock them onto the stunned teens, smiling at them like he was giving them a present.

"I can't believe this! Chained, like an animal, to this raving, firebending ass hole – hey wait, where are you going?"

"Bed." Zuko said after Aang had left and he had composed himself enough to move again. "I'm tired."

"But what about me?" Sokka asked. "My bedroll is over there."

Zuko followed his finger and saw an unwrapped bedroll on the far end of camp. He walked over to it, dragging the water bender behind him, and picked it up, bringing it to lie beside his own.

"I guess we just have to sleep together." Zuko said.

* * *


End file.
